Key
Keys are a type of item in Swordigo. .]] Description They have only one use, and that is to open locked doors. They can be found on their own, or by opening treasure chests, or by killing enemies. Gallery Key - Forgotten Keep first.png|Krymil, The Protector must be defeated to obtain this key. Key - Treasure - First.png|Open treasure chest to obtain key. Key - Treasure - Second.png|Open treasure chest to obtain key. Key - Treasure - Third.png|Open treasure chest to obtain key. These above four keys are all found in the Forgotten Keep. Key - knights.png|Encountering the knights outside the city for the first time. Key - City of Florennum upper part.png|Upon defeating the first mage you encounter. Key - Western Guard Tower.png|One in the Western Guard Tower. After being collected, it does not respawn (unless you die between here and the gate leading to Magus, The Sorcerer). Key - Dungeon of Florennum.png|The key up there requires a series of steps. Hit the switches left and right to shift the towers, then jump at the very end to release the gate blocking the switch to let the projectile hit. Key - Dungeon of Florennum (unlocked).png|It may take a few tries, but eventually you should get it. Key - Purplemoor Crypt.png|Blow up the wall using Magic Bomb on the left, and proceed. Key - after defeating Skeleton Lord.png|After defeating the Skeleton Lord for the first time. Key - Fiery Depths 01.png|Make your way along the ledges avoiding the fireballs and you should reach it. Key - Fiery Depths 02.png|Keep using Magic Bolt to hit the blue flame until it is low enough to hit with your sword. Be careful though, for unlimited Fire Bats will spawn from the ceiling to attack you. Key - Snowy Slopes 01.png|Crafted from the golden boulder. To obtain the golden boulder, see quests and items. Key - Frozen Temple 01.png|Follow the upper path upon entering the Frozen Temple, and then use VERY well timed jumps to reach this key. Be careful because the ground is very slippery due to ice. Key - Frozen Temple 02.png|Again, mind the iced over floor, but be very wary of Ice Bats here as well. Key - Frozen Temple 03.png|Kill the Lesser Corruptor to obtain the key. Key - World's End Keep 01.png|Use Dimension Rift to reach the top. Mind the Dark Energy though. Key - World's End Keep 02.png|Kill the Corruptor to gain the key. Be careful though, because while it is low on health, it deals extremely high damage. Key - World's End Keep 03.png|Deflect the bolts to reach the top. Be careful on the third and fourth floors though, because those floors shoot two bolts instead of one on levels one and two. Key - World's End Keep 04.png|Go through each of the red portals on the right until you reach the far area. Key - World's End Keep 05.png|Be very mindful of the towers that home in on you. This is the last key you will ever encounter. Category:Content Category:Features